


Back To The Start

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Series: Allenbert Shorts [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen Friendship, Bisexual Barry Allen, Coming Out, Gay Julian Albert, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: Barry decides to figure out exactly why Julian seems to hate him so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Allenbert so it's not to great. Also this takes place a few weeks or so after Barry made the new timeline and we're all gonna pretend that there is no dr. alchemy.

Barry doesn't know exactly why Julian and he seem to hate each other so much. Honestly Barry only decided to hate the guy since he was so rude but Barry has seen him be friendly to other people so he assumed something had happened that made them hate each other. 

After Barry had reveals to the team that he messed with the timeline he asks if they knew what happened between him and Julian but none of them did. Joe tells him that they hated each other from the first day and Barry had never told him why. Julian is exactly Barry's type so Barry thinks that he might of tried to flirt with Julian and Julian didn't take it well.

~~~

After trying to figure out why Julian hates him from other people Barry decides it is time to ask Julian himself. 

"Julian can I ask you a question?" Barry starts off with.

"I'd tell you no but you'd ask anyway so go ahead, Allen" Julian sighs without looking up from what he is working on.

"Why do you hate me?" 

Julian looks up from his work and glares at Barry. "Seriously Allen? You really have to ask that?"

"I honestly have no clue and nobody else does either" 

"Well that just shows how often you insult other people." Julian says

"I insulted you?" Barry asks confused not knowing why he'd insult Julian.

"You made a very insulting joke about me being gay." Julian basically yells at Barry.

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're a homophobic ass?" Julian says

Barry stops to think about that, did Julian not know that he was bi? Barry had always been rather open about it but it wasn't as if he ran around wearing a pride flag or telling everyone he met.

"Pretty sure that I'm not you know being bisexual and all." Barry responds causally causing Julian to look at him in shock.

"I didn't know that, you never gave me the impression of being into guys. I don't think anyone here really knows."

"Well I am and I don't remember offending you but I'm sorry. Can we have a restart?" Barry's asks still confused Julian didn't know he was bi.

"I guess since my biggest reason for hating you isn't even true. I still don't like you though, Allen, and this doesn't make us friends." 

~~~

Barry wonders if by changing the timeline for some reason he never came out in high school. He puts together some of the information he has. Iris used to constantly try to set him up with girls or guys but since he's been back she's only talked about female friends of hers that he might like. He hasn't gotten any texts from the guys he would occasionally hook up with and when he checks his phone he only has one of them as a contact. Barry sighs and decides to get confirmation that he isn't out in this timeline since all the signs are pointing to he isn't. He really hopes that he's reading into things to much because he really doesn't feel like coming out again even though this time he would have more confidence when coming out.

Barry debates on who to call to get his confirmation before deciding on Oliver. He and Oliver had a sort of friends with benefits that sometimes went on dates with each other in his timeline before Oliver got with Felicity and for a bit after they ended things. As he's calling he's kind of hoping Oliver won't pick up because he knows the conversation is going to be awkward but Oliver picks up on the third ring.

"Barry? Do you need something?" Oliver asks?

"Hey Ollie so this is a weird question but Felicity told you about me going back in time and now the timeline is different right?" 

"Yes she did and I'd ask if you finally learned your lesson about time travel but I know the answer to that. I'm assuming you have a question about a event or something that happened in your timeline that you want to know if it happened here?" Oliver sighs. Barry would be offended that Oliver thinks so little of his ability to know when he shouldn't do something but he knows Oliver is right and eventually he'll probably try to mess with time again. It's inevitable really.

"Ok so did we ever sleep together in this timeline?" Barry asks quickly.

"Quite a few times, yes. Went on a few dates too but nothing more considering you didn't want anyone to know you're into guys." Oliver tells him.

"That's the thing in my timeline I've been out as bi since high school." Barry groans.

"Damn well her as far as I know only Felicity, Roy, and I know. You never even told Joe or Iris." Oliver tells Barry sounding sorry.

"Ok thanks Oliver I guess I need to come out again. One more question, I understand you and Felicity knowing but not Roy?" Barry says confused.

"Roy caught us making out once and told you that he's bi too and tried to convince you to come out but you wouldn't. Not sure about your timeline but here you guys are pretty good friends."

"Oh I never knew he was bi in my timeline we didn't talk much though, just when I would help you guys out or when you'd help me out. I probably should call him and explain what happened then. Oh I know I only said one more question a few minutes ago but this is the last one, I promise. In my timeline our friends knew about us so do you care if they do here? If you do I could just say Felicity helped me figure out I wasn't out yet here." 

"No I don't care feel free to tell them, it'd probably explain a few past events for them. I got to get going but nice talking to you Barry, let me know how the coming out goes." Oliver tells him.

"Alright bye Oliver, thanks for the help." Barry says gratefully.

"No problem, bye." Oliver says before ending the call.

~~~

Barry doesn't waste anytime in telling everyone that he's bi since he doesn't see a point in hiding it. Also since he is feeling a need to ask out Julian it'd probably be a good thing to be out to everyone. He starts by calling everyone to S.T.A.R Labs telling them that he has news.

"What's up Barry?" Caitlin asks as she takes a place behind the computers

"Yeah what did you need to tell us?" Cisco says curiously.

"I recently discovered something else different about this timeline. It would appear I haven't been completely honest with you all here like I was in my time." Barry starts off hating how serious he's sounding. He looks around for something to make this more exciting and spots a tablet. He speeds over to it and searches rainbow flags with the words 'gay af' photoshopped on top. He quickly finds what he's looking for and sets it to the sounds of fireworks before speeding back over to where he was before. The whole thing doesn't even take a second. Barry hold the tablet over his head and lets the fireworks play. 

"Oh congrats dude, honestly I didn't expect that." Cisco tells him.

"So the whole thing with Iris was what? A cover?" Joe asks confused.

"No, technically I'm bisexual. If you guys were wondering all of you were supportive and accepting in my timeline and I came out in high school then." Barry tells everyone causally because he believes coming out should be casual and normal.

"How did you even find out you weren't out?" Asks Iris.

"Something Julian said made me think and then I called Oliver to be certain before talking to you guys." Barry responds.

"Why would Oliver know? Wait don't tell me you were sleeping with him." Iris replies.

"Oh look at the time I'm late for work, gotta go." Barry says before speeding out of the room.

~~~ 

After telling Oliver that everything went fine Barry goes to the station to talk to Julian. Barry is attracted to him and since the only reason they seem to dislike each other is a misunderstanding Barry figures why not try his luck with Julian.

"Allen nice to see that you actually decided to come do your work. I honestly don't even know how you still have a job here." Julian says as Barry walks in. 

"So Julian you know how you agreed to a restart?" Barry begins.

"Yes Allen I do but remember we're not friends." Julian says but Barry doesn't think he actually means that.

"Since we are restarting care to go out with me for a drink tonight?" Barry asks while smiling.

"Like a co-workers drink or a date drink?" Julian asks narrowing his eyes.

"Whichever, it's up to you." 

"Drinks on the first date is terribly tacky, Allen, but I shouldn't really expect more from you. We can go out on a coffee date though just not at one of those big coffee places." Julian tells Barry in a way he doesn't think he can refuse.

"Say 8 then?" 

"Sounds good and I suppose since I'm going on a date with you I should tell you I know you're The Flash. Before you ask how I know it's because you're rather obvious. I'm quite surprised that not everyone has picked up on it." 

"Oh well I guess that will make things easier then." Barry smiles and makes a mental note to ask Caitlin for help better keep his identity a secret. 

"Time for talking is done now do you're work and just because you know I know about your speed doesn't mean you can use it to finish your work quicker." 

~~~

-one month later-

Barry is standing on a platform in costume waiting for someone to give him a sign to start talking. Back in his timeline everyone knew The Flash's sexual orientation and he would often speak out about it to try and let those struggling with themselves know that they were normal. Barry wants to do that here too so he asked Caitlin and Cisco to schedule a press conference for him. He sees the camera man give him the sign that the camera is rolling and Barry looks over the small crowd before he started talking.

"Hello Central City as you can tell I am The Flash and I have an announcement to make. I am bisexual and I would rather not make a big deal of it but for some reason coming out is a big deal when it should be normal. So many kids and even adult are told that they are mistaken when they are anything other than straight. I have known I was into guys just as much as I was into girls since I was in 8th grade and I came out less than a year later. I have never thought that I wasn't normal and I have always been confident in my sexuality but there are those out there who are not. There are people who are bullied so much for being who they are and I don't want it to be like that. I want coming out to be as normal as telling people that you are in a relationship. I stand with the LGBTQ community and I am not going to hide that. I am not the only non-straight superhero, I know a few that are just over in Star City. Those of you who are watching this and are struggling with yourself know that I support you and know that you are normal and deserve to be loved. Thank you Central." Barry finishes feeling proud of himself before stepping down off the platform.

"Flash would you care to answer a few questions?" A reporter asks him.

"Maybe another time but I have a boyfriend waiting for me at home and I promised not to be late." Barry smiles before speeding off.

~~~

"So what did you think?" Barry asks Julian when he walks in the door.

"I don't think I could be more proud of you or more attracted to you as I am right now." Julian smiles before walking over to Barry and kissing him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't have very much actual Allenbert as I would of liked but I'm not completely sure how to write them yet, hopefully my next try will be better. Also that crossover killed me but I totally had it called that the mystery girl was going to be Stein's daughter.


End file.
